Magnetic components such as reactors and motors are utilized in various fields. A reactor utilized in a converter of a hybrid car is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 as such a magnetic component.
Document 1 discloses a reactor in which an assembly of coils having winding portions and a magnetic core is accommodated in a case. JP 2012-134532A discloses a structure fixing the assembly at a predetermined position in the case by a stay that presses an upper surface of the portion protruding from the winding portions (outer core portions) of the magnetic material.
Also, JP 2014-93375A discloses a reactor including a sensor (typically, a temperature sensor for measuring the temperature of the coil) for measuring the physical quantity relating to the reactor. JP 2014-93375A discloses a structure fixing, by a sensor holder, the temperature sensor at a position between a pair of winding portions provided in coils.
In recent years, there is an increasing demand for a reactor along with the spread of electrically driven vehicles such as hybrid cars. Thus, the productivity of reactors is desired to be increased. For such a demand, there is still room for improvement of a conventional reactor on the productivity.
Here, an accessory member that directly or indirectly contributes to appropriate functions of a reactor, such as the stay disclosed in JP 2012-134532A or the sensor holder disclosed in JP 2014-93375A, is prepared separate from the assembly. Therefore, it is said that the productivity of reactors is lower by labor for assembling the accessory member into the assembly.
The present invention was made in light of the above-described circumstances, an an object of the present invention is to provide the reactor in which an accessory member that is attached to a reactor is integrated into an assembly.